A Fresh Start, Or not
by krazykoolkenzie
Summary: Justin Bieber is your average popstar. He has fame, wealth, and anything his heart desires. That is until he is shipped off to public school, where he meets Savannah Taylor. An average teenage girl, who wants nothing to do with him.
1. Chapter 1

****D****isclaimer: I do not own Justin Bieber, obviously. Or any other real places, people, or songs. But I do own Savannah, and all other fictional people in this story :).****

A Fresh Start...Or not.

CHAPTER 1

_***JUSTIN'S P.O.V.***_

"JUSTIN! JUSTIN! JUSTIN!" my fans all scream my name as I anxiously wait backstage. I look at my manager Scooter who gives me a thumbs up before I run out onto the stage.

"What's up Memphis!" I yell out into the crowd, and every girl in the packed arena screams at a deafening volume. I smile and flick my hair which brings more screams. "I figured I would kick this off by singing U smile. Are you guys okay with that?" I am answered by a mixture of yes's and excited screams. The band starts to play and the words flow out of my mouth.

"_Oh _

_Yeah_

_Mmmm_

_I'd wait on you forever and a day_

_Hand and foot_

_Your world is my world_

_Yeah_

_Ain't no way you're ever gon' get_

_Any less than you should_

_Cause baby_

_You smile I smile (oh)_

_Cause whenever_

_You smile I smile_

_Hey hey hey"_

The lyrics sort of come out and everyone is singing along. When I first started singing the words to my songs really meant something to me, but now it's like I don't care anymore because I have sang them so much. Once the song is over I sing Baby, Never Let You Go, and One Time. By now sweat is dripping off my forehead and my throat is starting to ache from all the singing. I finish up the show with Never Say Never.

"Thanks for being such a great crowd, I think this is the best group I've had yet!" I say the same thing that I say after every concert and the fans, like always, go crazy. I blow a kiss out into the crowd and wave goodbye before heading backstage.

"God, I'm burning up, and this mic is itching so bad." I complain as the guy from sound crew tries to untangle the headset from my sweaty body. Once it's off I rush to my dressing room and change into a random goo goo dolls t-shirt and some gray skinny jeans. I look into the mirror and wink at myself before I go out and try to find Scooter.

"Hey have you seen Scooter?" I ask some lady from stage crew.

"Um I believe I saw him at the snack table." I nod without saying thank you and run over to find Scooter stuffing his face with crab cakes.

"JB! What an AMAZING show bro!" I roll my eyes. Scooter tries to be my best friend and all it does is annoy the crap out of me.

"Whatever. So can we leave now? I NEED a shower." I say trying to ignore some girl who has a V.I.P necklace on.

"Um Justin?" she asks shakily. "C-can you sign my CD?" I glare at Scooter then turn around and give her the best smile I can muster up.

"Sure! I'd love too! Who do I make this out to?" I say with fake enthusiasm.

"Amanda." she eagerly says, and goes on to tell me about the way my music speaks to her heart yadda, yadda, blah, blah. I never really listen because they all say the same thing. It's always 'Oh Justin you are so hot!' or 'Oh Justin your music is amazing!'. Duh like I didn't already know that. I finish signing her My World 2.0 CD and take a picture with her before she finally leaves.

"Finally, I think my hand could fall off from all the autographs signings today." I say to myself. I follow Scooter to the stage's back exit and we sneak out to my limo where my mom Pattie is already waiting.

"Hey honey." she says as I jump into the seat next to her. "That was a great show!" she smiles. She tells me the same thing after every show and it gets old. Everyone around me is like a freaking robot.

"Whatever, I just want to get home." I say without emotion. She exchanges glances with Scooter and he shrugs.

"Justin.." she begins, but I cut her off.

"Look mom, I have had to put up with a bunch of screaming fans today and I would like some peace and quiet. Okay?" She looks down and doesn't say anything. Scooter glares at me and I roll my eyes at him. We finally get to the hotel and I jump out while scooter helps my mom out of the limo. Jim, my bodyguard meets me by the entrance and escorts me to my room. I feel like a freaking princess. Once I get to my suite Jim leaves without a word, and I swipe my card and go inside.

"Finally!" I yell to myself while running into the bathroom. The cold shower water runs down my body and cools me down. After about ten minutes I turn off the water and wrap a towel around my waist. When I walk back out into the living room area the last people I want to see are my manager, my mother, and Usher, who are sitting on one of the ugly white couches.

"God, don't I ever get some time to myself?" I yell while walking into my bedroom and slamming the door. A few seconds later some one knocks on the door.

"Justin honey we need to talk." My mother says in a stern voice.

"Can't I at least get dressed first?" I snap back.

"We'll be in the living room." She replies and I hear her footsteps trail off. I slide on my boxers and some black sweats and leave the towel on the ground for some one else to pick up. As I walk into the living room they all stop whispering and look at me.

"Have a seat." Scooter says, but I remain standing. No one tells me what to do, I mean I'm Justin Bieber for Christ's sake.

"See that is exactly what we need to talk about." my mother joins in.

"What? I can do what I want. Who brings in the cash again?" she is silent and I keep going, "That's right, I do."

"Justin. This behavior needs to stop. I am your mother." she argues.

"And I'm an international superstar," I snap back at her.

"That's it. I'm done." she says throwing her hands up in the air.

"Usher you tell him." Scooter says.

"Tell me what? What's going on?" I ask while finally taking a seat on a different couch.

"Looks Justin, this whole superstar thing has gotten to your head and we think you need a break." Usher begins.

"What the hell are you talking about?" I ask looking at each of their faces.

My mother picks up where he left off, "Your career is going to be put on hold, and we are going to enroll you in public school." For once I am silent. She continues, "We are tired of you treating everyone like crap so we are going to take away your perks of being famous for awhile and see how you like it."

"Yeah, sure. If you enroll me in public school it's not like anyone is going to treat me differently." I say smugly, another win by yours truly.

"Oh I bet they will..." scooter trails off.

"Whatever, it doesn't matter what you do with me, I don't care." I glare at all three of them and they exchange glances.

"We are leaving in the morning, so you better get some sleep." My mom says, ending the discussion.

"Whoa hold up. Tomorrow? What about the My World 2.0 tour? Its still has what, another two months to go?" I say trying to convince them that I needed to stay.

"Oh it's already been arranged. The tour has been put on hold and it will pick up when we feel necessary." Usher said matter of factly. They all stared at me as if they expected me to say something but all I did was walk back to my room, shut the door, turn off the lights, and get under the covers.


	2. Chapter 2

********D****isclaimer: I do not own Justin Bieber, obviously. Or any other real places, people, or songs. But I do own Savannah, and all other fictional people in this story :).****

A Fresh Start...Or not.

CHAPTER 2

_***SAVANNAH'S P.O.V***_

_In my head, I see you all over me_

_In my head, you fulfill my fantasy_

_You'll be screaming no._

_In my head, it's going down_

_In my head, it's going down_

_In my head._

"arggghh" I moan, and lazily hit the snooze button on my alarm clock. It reads 7:25. CRAP. School starts in exactly twenty minutes. I jump off my bed and dash into the bathroom, tripping on my way down the hallway. I gaze into the mirror and the reflection staring back at me causes me to scream in terror. It looks like a pack of small rodents has inhabited my hair. Story of my life. I quickly jump into the shower then run a comb through my tangled blonde locks. While my hair is drying I run back into my room to get dressed. "What to wear, what to wear..." I mutter to myself as I scan through my closet.

I settle on a pair of cut off denim shorts and a green and yellow plaid button down shirt. I go back into the bathroom and brush my teeth then put on some makeup. All I need is some concealer, mascara, and a thin layer of my favorite chap stick. "Huh, not bad..." I mumble to my reflection then go back to my room. "Where the heck did I put my backpack?" I yell to myself as I desperately search around my messy room. It is now 7:35 and it takes me five minutes to bike to school. "Shit." I mutter and continue looking, until I see my beat up jansport backpack hidden beneath a pile of clothes in the far right corner of my room. I hoist it onto my back then lace up my pair of green low top converse, before heading down stairs.

"Savannah, what are you still doing here?" My mother asks worriedly "School starts at 7:45" I grab a granola bar and kiss her on the cheek.

"I know mom I'm leaving now." I say over my shoulder, slamming the door behind me. "Sorry!" I yell loud enough so that my mom can hear my apology on the inside of the house. My yellow Raleigh bicycle is propped up on the garage door, and I kick the stand and pedal out of my driveway, and towards Montgomery High. It is the first day of my Junior year and I am already wanting summer. I hate Montgomery high school with a passion. It is filled with a bunch of jocks, preps, and goths. Yep your typical high school. But my social status doesn't fit into any of those categories. Brenda, Ty, and I have our own little "clique". It's called the nobody's. We stay out of everyone elses way and they stay out of ours. Simple as that.

"Vannah!" Ty yells as he pedals up next to me on his rusty old mountain bike.

"Hey Ty." I flash him a smile and he starts to talk about some new video game that he just pre-ordered. Soon we are pulling into the front entrance of MHS. It looked more like a Univerity than a High School. I let out a sigh as I lock my bike onto the schools' bike rack.

"What's up with you?" Ty asked, locking up his bike as well.

"Nothing..." I trail off. Suddenly, I hear screams. Not just a couple screams, but like a thousand screams.

"What the heck?" Ty asks, squinting to where the screams were coming from. There was a hummer limo parked right in front of the front doors, and tons of girls were gathered around and jumping towards it. Now I was confused as well.

"OH MY GOD!" Brenda ran up to us and was looking excitedly at the big limo.

"What's that all about?" I asked her puzzled.

"It's JUSTIN BIEBER! He is attending school here at Montgomery for the year!" She shouted at a deafening volume. Brenda was in love with Justin Bieber. It was actually kind of creepy, due to the fact that almost everything she owned had some form of Justin's face on it.

"Wait what?" Ty asked, still confused. Brenda ignored him and quickly bounced up and down trying to get a better view from the bike rack. That's when I saw him.


	3. Chapter 3

****D****isclaimer: I do not own Justin Bieber, obviously. Or any other real places, people, or songs. But I do own Savannah, and all other fictional people in this story :).****

A Fresh Start...Or not.

CHAPTER 3

_***JUSTIN'S P.O.V.***_

So here I was sitting in my limo in Florida. Freaking boring as hell, always sunny, Florida. I wouldn't mind if it was like Miami or something, but Palmetto? Is this place even on a map? So I guess they weren't kidding about shipping me off to some stupid-ass high school in the middle of nowhere. I ignored my mother Pattie as she tried to give me reassuring smiles, or tried to start up a conversation. I didn't even want to look at her. I mean she's the one who is sending me to this friggin hell hole.

"Justin, we're here and you need to get out. School starts in like ten minutes." my mother Pattie said softly. I turned to her and gave her the iciest glare I could muster up. She looked sad and Scooter spoke up.

"We are having your things sent to the The Hampton Inn which is about fifteen minutes away. Ron will pick you up after school in this same spot at exactly 2:45, so don't be late." He looked at me sternly and I sighed.

"Yea, sure. Whatever floats your boat." I mumble. The silence between us is broken by tons of screaming which is coming from outside the limo. I roll my eyes. "Great. Just great. Another perk of being stuck here in Florida. Getting to deal with all of those pyshco fans."

"Justin, honey maybe you will make some friends, ya know while you are here and everything..." My mom trailed off.

"Mom I have friends, and I don't think that I need any new ones." I spat. I turned towards her and saw tears brimming her eyes.

"Oh sweetie, I'm going to miss you so much!" I actually felt bad about giving her a rough time so I let her hug me. "Stay safe, and remember to call me as often as you can." she said, pulling out of the hug. I flashed her a forced smile and flicked my hair out of my eyes.

"Well here goes nothing." I said opening the heavy limo door and stepping out into the blazing heat, and screaming girls.

****Sorry for the extremely small chapter but it is just a filler, cause I was looking for a way to blend the two point of views together. So sorry if some of the chapters are super short, but I promise to update them quick :). Don't forget to review! **

**Xoxo Kenzie****


	4. Chapter 4

****D****isclaimer: I do not own Justin Bieber, obviously. Or any other real places, people, or songs. But I do own Savannah, and all other fictional people in this story :).****

A Fresh Start...Or not.

CHAPTER 4

_***SAVANNAH'S P.O.V.***_

I felt bad for the poor guy. As soon as he stepped out of that limo girls were leaping at him from all directions. If it wasn't for the police men who made barriers between Justin and the crazed fans, I think the little Bieber would have been trampled to death before he even made it into the front doors. I rolled my eyes at how obsessive teenage girls are these day when I noticed some one was missing.

"Ty, where did Brenda go?" I ask frantically searching for her. He stifled a laugh and I follow his gaze to find Brenda mixed into the crowd of crazy first bell rings and I groan, looking down at my schedule. "What's your homeroom?" I ask him.

"Umm, room 213. Yours?"

"Same. Let's walk together." I say linking arms with him. He smiles and we walk off to homeroom together.

_**TEN MINUTES LATER**_

"Ty Smithson?" Mrs. Johnson calls out his name, taking roll. This lady is ANCIENT. Her hair is as white as snow and it takes her FOREVER to walk, or talk, or pretty much do anything.

"Here." he replies and she scratches his name off of the attendance sheet.

"Savannah Taylor?" she calls out my name next.

"Here." I say without emotion, and she slowly check my name off of her attendance sheet. God, this is going to take forever. I close my eyes and let my mind go blank. About ten more minutes go by until she is finally done calling roll. My eyes snap open as Principal Hartford's voice crackles out over the P.A. System.

"Attention all teachers and students, you must report down to the auditorium in exactly five minutes, for an assembly. All students and staff members must be present. Thank you and as always go beavers!" The beaver is our school's mascot and Principal Hartford always says go beavers to end every P.A. Announcement.

"Okay class you heard the man. Let's get moving." Mrs. Johnson said slowly, making her way to the classroom door.

_**FIVE MINUTES LATER**_

The last of the students had finally taken their seats in our small auditorium. Our student body wasn't that a big, with a grand total of about 800 students. I was sitting in between Brenda and Ty and they were conversing about the new video game that Ty had pre-ordered. I ignored there pointless chatter and sat quietly in my seat. Principle Hartford walked onto the stage and up to the podium.

"Now students," He spoke into the microphone "as you probably already know we have a special new student here this year. Justin why don't you come join me on stage?" Some girls began to scream but Principal Hartford hushed them quickly. Justin jogged up to the podium from backstage. He was wearing a white v-nech tee and black skinny jeans, with red converse. Okay I'll admit I'm not particularly a fan of his, but he was kind of adorable. Justin waved and flicked his hair. Some girls sighed, but I on the other hand rolled my eyes.

"Now students," Principal Hartford began again, "what happened this morning with Justin was unexceptable, and will not under any circumstances happen again. That means no autographs, pictures, or mobs while on school grounds. Justin is to be treated like any other student regardless of his obvious fame. And if he is not, then suspension will be punishment." He looked over at Justin and spoke again. "I hope you find your year here pleasant Mr. Bieber." Then he looked at us, "You are now dismissed and should report to your first period classes." Everyone moaned and filed out of the auditorium and into the hallway, making their way to first period.


	5. Chapter 5

****Disclaimer: I do not own Justin Bieber, obviously. Or any other real places, people, or songs. But I do own Savannah, and all other fictional people in this story :).****

A Fresh Start...Or not.

CHAPTER 5

_***JUSTIN'S P.O.V.***_

The bell had rung about five minutes ago and I had no clue where I was going. I leaned against a wall and looked back and forth from my schedule to my school map. Just then a girl walked out of the bathroom. She glanced at me and then walked right by me, her jansport backpack came up just above her ass, and damn did she have a nice one.

"Excuse me." I asked politely. She turned around, and just stood there.

"Can I help you?" she asked monotonely. She was gorgeous. She wore denim shorts and a plaid button down shirt that matched her green converse. Her honey blonde hair hung in waves at her shoulders.

"I, um seem to be lost..." I trailed off showing her my schedule. She looked at it and then looked at me.

"Hmm, we both have chemistry with Mr. Samuels, so just follow me." she then spun on her heel and quickly walked down the long hallway, and I struggled to keep up. She finally stopped in front of a classroom, and opened the door. A middle aged man who was busy talking, quickly stopped and stared at us.

"Can I help you two?" he asked.

"Um hi Mr. Samuels we kind of got lost on our way here, sorry for interrupting." the girl said.

"It's okay, it's your first day so I'll cut you some slack." he grinned and then looked around the room. "It looks like the only lab station left is table 14, so you two will be lab partners for the rest of the year." He pointed towards a two person lab desk and we quietly took our seats. Mr. Samuels went on to list the rules and daily procedures for our class, and what materials we would be needing. I wasn't really listening, cause I was distracted... The girl caught me staring and she smirked at me. I didn't even know her name. I scribbled something on a piece of paper and slid it in front of her.

_Hey thanks for helping me find the classroom and all, but I didn't catch your name shawty?_

She quickly scribbled back a reply and slid the paper back in front of me.

_Your welcome. My name is Savannah, and don't EVER call me 'shawty' again. _

I blushed and quietly crumpled up the piece of paper and tucked it into my black backpack. I looked out of the corner of my eye and saw her smirking at me. God, I felt like a idiot. The class dragged on for what seemed like hours before Mr. Samuels gave us the okay to pack up.

"So do you call every girl 'shawty'?" Savannah asked trying not to laugh. I looked down at my hands in my lap, so she wouldn't see me blush.

"Well, it just sort of comes out now, cause I have to say it in my songs so much." I look up and find her staring intently at me.

"What, is my hair messed up or something?" I flip it then run my hands through it to make sure that everything is in it's right place. She started to giggle. "What?" I ask.

"Don't you ever get whiplash from flipping your hair so much? It looks painful just watching you." she said trying not to smile. I grinned at the fact that she didn't find my signature hair flick heart melting.

"Wow," I said putting a hand on my heart "I don't think anyone has insulted my hair move like that before." I fake sadness, and she laughs. The bell rings and we stand there kind of awkwardly.

"It was nice meeting you Savannah."

"Yeah, you too...?"

"Justin." I filled in the blank for her, though it was obvious she already knew who I was.

"Ah, well it was nice to meet you too...Justin." she smiled then walked out of the classroom leaving me dazed.


	6. Chapter 6

****Disclaimer: I do not own Justin Bieber, obviously. Or any other real places, people, or songs. But I do own Savannah, and all other fictional people in this story :).****

A Fresh Start...Or not.

CHAPTER 6

_***Justin's P.O.V.***_

After Chemistry was World History, and now I had free period. I had no clue what to do, so I just ducked into the nearest room which seemed to be some sort of music room. I was already starting to get tired of all the looks I was getting from students. The boys looked like they wanted to beat me up, and The girls looked like they wanted to rape me, with the exception of one. Savannah. I loved how she treated me with a tinge of disrespect. It was something I wasn't used to. I looked around the vacant room and saw a medium sized piano sitting in the back. I walked over to it and took a seat, then rested my hands on the keys. It had been a while since I last played. I never had any time to do the things that I wanted to after I became famous. But now I had plenty of time on my hands...I quietly began the intro to my song down to earth. This was my only song that really meant anything to me, because I had actually written it. I got to the first verse and began to sing,

"I never thought that it be easy

Cause we both so distant now

And the walls are closing in on us

And we're wondering how

No one has a solid answer

But just walking in the dark

And you can see the look on my face

It just tears me apart."

By the time I finished the song tears were brimming my eyes. I wrote it about my dad. He left when I was little, leaving my mom to raise me. Then when I became 'The Justin Bieber' it's like he suddenly wanted a part in my life. I shot up and knocked over a chair in anger, letting a single tear slide down my cheek.

"Whoa there buddy, don't hurt yourself.." I heard a familiar voice say. I wiped away the tear and turned around. Savannah had walked out from behind a corner with a calculus book in hand.

"What are you doing here? I didn't even see you there." I asked still a little angry.

"I was here before you actually, but you didn't see me." she said leaning into the wall "I'm good at being invisible." I looked down at her calculus book with a confused expression. "I was doing homework, like I usually do in free period. But some one disturbed my peace and quiet with their singing." she sighed.

"I'm sorry I thought this room was empty..." I trailed off looking back at the chair I had thrown. "Did you..." I asked ashamed.

"Mhm." was all she said, before taking a seat, and going back to her calculus. "Nice song by the way." she said, casually.

"Was that finally a compliment, and not an insult?" I ask teasingly while taking a seat down next to her. She ignored my question and kept working on her math. A few minutes of quietness had gone by until she spoke up,

"Hey Darth Vader, your breathing is starting to creep me out." she said without looking up from her book. I blushed, I hated being a mouth breather. I got up and went back to the piano, and sifted a purple notebook out of my backpack, along with a pencil. I started scribbling some words onto the paper, when I heard the door shut. I looked back to Savannah's corner and noticed she was missing. I ran up to the door and peered out the small window. I saw her slim figure at the end of the hallway, and as soon as I got out into the hallway, the lunch bell rang. Hundreds of students started filing out of their classrooms and into the hallway, and by time they had cleared, she was gone.

****This is a short chapter... I had writer's block but I think I know where I'm headed with this story now... Anyways, reviews would be awesome and I would love to hear some ideas :) The next chapter will be better. Trust me haha. Love you guys, xoxo Kenzie**


	7. Chapter 7

****Disclaimer: I do not own Justin Bieber, obviously. Or any other real places, people, or songs. But I do own Savannah, and all other fictional people in this story :).****

A Fresh Start...Or not.

CHAPTER 7

_***Savannah's P.O.V.***_

I had to get out of there. There was NO way that I was going to let myself get close to another guy. Not after Aaron. Aaron was one of those typical popular jocks, who went to Montgomery my freshman year. Being the stupid little freshmen that I was, I wanted so badly to fit in with the "cool" kids. So when Aaron, who was a senior, showed interest in me, I desperately agreed to go out with him. Things were fine for a while, but then we had sex and everything changed. It seemed like all he ever wanted to do was sleep with me, and we barely ever talked. I actually wasn't that surprised when I walked in on him and some skank getting it on at a party. Justin reminded me of Aaron. They both had the good looks, the popularity, the girls waiting on their doorsteps, even the charm, and it scared me. When Justin went back over to the piano I slipped out of the classroom as quietly as possible. As I made my way out of the hallway, the lunch bell rang. Thank God, now I had an even better chance of escaping.

"Van Van!" Brenda exclaimed motioning me over with her frantically waving hand. "This is Drea, she just moved here from Connecticut and I told her she could sit with us at lunch." She continued, and I looked at the girl to her left. She was pretty in a nerdy way. Her stick-straight brown hair just grazed her bony shoulders, and her hazel eyes shyly peeked up at me through her thick-rimmed glasses.

"Hello." She said quietly, looking at the floor as she spoke.

"Hi, I'm Savannah, nice to meet you." I said, giving her a smile, even though she was still looking at the ground. Ty walked up and let out a loud moan.

"I need food now, or I might die." he said, a little too dramatically. Ty was a cutie, with his tan complexion and short spiky black hair.

"Ty, meet Drea." Brenda said. Drea was still looking at the floor, so she didn't notice the fact that Ty's dark blue eyes were looking her up and down.

He smiled, "Nice to meet you Drea." He stuck out a hand and she hesitantly shook it. Just then I saw Justin come out of the music building, scanning the crowd in the courtyard.

"I'm with Ty, let's eat." I said, quickly turning on my heel and speeding to the cafeteria.

_***30 minutes later***_

I stared down at my half eaten grilled chicken sandwich, then at my watch. Lunch still had another half hour, and I was bored out of my brains. Ty and Brenda were busy asking Drea questions, so I decided to go to the library. I'm a bit of a bookworm.

"Hey guys, I'm going to head out." I said, slinging my backpack onto my shoulder.

"Library?" Brenda asked. I nod and she continues, "Again?"

"They just got the new Pretty Little Liars book in, and I want to check it out." I answer, shrugging my shoulders. Truth is, my friends kind of annoyed me. All they ever talked about was stupid and unimportant things, so I secluded myself from them a lot. I left without another word and headed in the direction of the library. When I pushed open the heavy library doors I heard giggles coming from behind one of the shelves. I was feeling nosy so I peeked through a small opening in the row of books and saw something that I wish I wouldn't have seen. Justin and some cheerleader were sitting against a shelf whispering to each other. He scribbled something on the back of her hand, and she let out an annoying giggle. I saw that it was some kind of number. Probably his phone number. Of course. He was more like Aaron than I thought. I guess he didn't feel the same thing that I felt when we were in chemistry. God, I felt so betrayed. He probably made some stupid bet with his friends back home to see how many girls he could hook up with while he was here in Florida. As I was about to leave a sneeze escaped my nostrils, and Justin looked up, locking his eye onto mine. I broke the eye contact and ran out of the library and into the courtyard.


End file.
